A vehicle typically includes sensors. The sensors can provide data about operation of the vehicle, for example, wheel speed, wheel orientation, and engine and transmission data (e.g., temperature, fuel consumption, etc.). The sensors can detect the location and/or orientation of the vehicle. For example, the sensors may be global positioning system (GPS) sensors; accelerometers such as piezo-electric or microelectromechanical systems (MEMS); gyroscopes such as rate, ring laser, or fiber-optic gyroscopes; inertial measurements units (IMU); or magnetometers. The sensors can detect the external world, e.g., objects and/or characteristics of surroundings of the vehicle, such as other vehicles, road lane markings, traffic lights and/or signs, pedestrians, etc. For example, the sensors can be radar sensors, scanning laser range finders, light detection and ranging (LIDAR) devices, and image processing sensors such as cameras. A LIDAR device detects distances to objects by emitting laser pulses and measuring the time of flight for the pulse to travel to the object and back. The sensors can be communications devices, for example, vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) or vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) devices.